


Tinker Tailor Hustlin Holmes

by karadin



Category: John Le Carre - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Genre: Crossover, Fan Art, Meme, gif, hustlin holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Tinker Tailor Hustlin Holmes

DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES - Thanks it's already up at Tumblr

thanks to suddenlyflying who helped me figure out filesize.  


(note Sherlock is carrying manuscript of TTSS, which you can see on Bodleian's website. :D


End file.
